Not Like Most Girls
by xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx
Summary: Danny Fenton has lived a ghosty life in Forks forever, then a new girl shows up, a new girl that might just be something different. i suck at summary's i mean who doesn't?


**Disclaimer: Do I have to write the obvious? Well since you said please; I do not own Twilight or Danny Phantom.**

**A/N: This is a little different from what I usually write, I changed some technical points from twilight, like how visible their fangs are, and that they can cry.**

_Danny's POV_

I was just sitting at my outside lunch table at school with Tucker, then I saw her. She was perfect, she had long black hair that reached to her lower back, very pale skin, beautiful gold eyes, and perfect figure more on the short side. I heard her yell. "Come on Edward move your butt!" I hope Edward wasn't her boyfriend. She looked fifteen like me. Then a older boy with bronze hair and the same eyes came up beside her; maybe they were siblings. "Dude!" Tucker yelled. "What?" I asked pulling my gaze away from the beautiful, unamed girl. "I've been trying to call you back to earth for five-minutes." he said, my mind was on the girl. I looked at her again, she was looking at me as she walked gracefully up to the enterance of the school. She looked away when I looked at her, I smile played her lips. "I'll be right back." I said walking towards the girl. "Hey, I'm Danny Fenton." I said as I walked up beside her. "Hi, I'm Lilliana Volturi." she said smiling at me. "So, you new here?" I asked her, she nodded. "I've lived in good old Forks my whole life, it's very exciting." I told her sarcastically. "Really? Nothing ever happens in Spoons, that's where I'm from." she joked, I laughed hard, she looked at me like I was nuts, it wasn't that funny to her I guess. "Nice one." I muttered, feeling dumb. "Thanks, well I gotta go." she said, I waved to her as she joined an older girl, they looked like they were sisters.

Later after school I was walking home, and I saw Lilliana walking down the street. "Hey!" I called after her, she slowed her pace so I could catch up. "Hey Danny." she said, looking almost dissapointed. "What's the mattter Lilliana?" I asked, she shrugged. "Nothing, just got in a fight with my... mom." she finally finished as if she didn't want to call the woman her mother. "Can I call you Lilli? Your name's kinda long, no offense it's a great name but I'm used to nick-names around here." I said, I don't know why but this girl made me nervous. "Of course you can, my family calls me Lilli, I'm used to nick-names to." she said. She kept giving me skeptical looks. "What?" I asked, she shook her head. "Do you wanna go out Friday?" I asked, she smiled. "Yes, I would love that." she said, then a yellow Porsche pulled up to the sidewalk. "There you are Lil, do wanna ride?" I petite girl asked. "Uh, well I better." she said getting in the car. I waved to her, they drove away.

_Lilli's POV_

I couldn't figure it out. Danny was something different, I could literally smell it. He smelled human, but there was something else I couldn't put my finger on. "So who was the cute boy?" Alice asked as we turned onto the high-way. "Danny." I said thinking hard, his mind never slipped anything helpful to, by the way, like Edward I could read minds, and also I has mind control. His thoughts were mostly about me being pretty. I groaned. "What?" Alice asked, I looked over to her. "I can't figure out what Danny is." I said, she looked over at me. "What do you mean, isn't he human?" she asked. "No, his smell not like anything I've ever smelt before. I know it sounds weird, but it's true." I said, Alice shook her head. "Weird." she muttered, I nodded.

Friday night I was completely freaking out, especially on what to wear. I ended up wearing a dark-denim skinny-jeans, a gray shirt that was low cut and a white cami with lace on the hem, and red pumps Alice picked out. I heard a honk, I speauled. Danny was here! I walked outside, avoiding my parents request to meet him. "Hey, you look great." he said as he opened the car door for me. "Thanks, not so bad yourself." I complimented, Edward would be suprised, I'm not a complimenting person. "So, what movie do you wanna see?" he asked. "I don't care." I told him. "How about, Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" he asked, I tensed. "Uh, if you wanna see it, I- I guess." I stuttered, he nodded. "So, where are you really from? I have a feeling Spoons isn't real." he asked, I giggled. "Yeah, you're right, I'm from Volterra Italy." I told him, he loked quite shocked. "And you don't even have an accent." he said, I scoffed. "I wasn't born there, but I've been living there since I was three." I told him. "That is so cool, you lived in Italy." he enthused, I smiled. I never thought I could feel this way about, well, whatever Danny is. We pulled into the movie theater, I prepared for the worst.

The movie was awful. They potrayed us all wrong, and killing us is just cruel. "Hey, Lil, you wanna, go for a walk in the park?" Danny asked. "Yeah, that'd be fun." I said, I really liked Danny, even after his stupid movie. Which he laughed through, especially after the one girl vampire head got cut right off, then flew off the screen; it was disgusting and Danny was about to pee, he had to leave for the bathroom; I don't have that worry, and I didn't think it was funny either.

Anyway, back to present. We pulled into the park, and got out of the car.

We were walking down a small trail beside a creek in the dark, Danny reached for my hand. He quickly pulled away, because I was cold. "Oh, wow, your hands are cold." he told me, I nodded. "Uh yeah." I said. "Lilli, there's something different about you." he said. "Yeah, you'd think." I told him, with a sarcastic laugh in my voice. "Most girls would take that the wrong way." he said stopping and turning to me. "I'm obviously not like most girls." I told him turning towards him, he smiled. "That my dear, is what I love about you." he told me. OH MY GOD! HE SAID THE L-WORD! "You love me?" I asked, he nodded. He actually was pretty foolish for saying he loved me, he didn't realize he loved a monster. "Danny, you shouldn't love me." I told him, he grabbed my hand then quickly let go, because my skin was ice. "What?" he asked, probably about everything. "What do you mean I can't love you?" he asked, staring at my hand. "Because, I'm not what you think I am." I told him, he looked up into my eyes. "Lilli, what are you talking about?" he asked, I felt scared to tell him; but he wasn't normal either, so maybe it wouldn't make him run away in screaming terror. "Danny, remember when I said I'm not like most girls?" he nodded. "I mean I'm not even human." I said, he narrowed his eyes. "Then what are you?" he asked. "I'm a vampire." it came out in a whisper. "What, are you seious?" he asked quickly, I looked up at him. "Yes, I'm serious, this isn't a joke." I told him in a quiet voice. He looked at me, he gave me a once-over, then sighed. "Lil, I don't care what you are, I love you." he said, hesitently entertwining our hands. I pulled his hand to my non-beating heart. "Danny, do you feel anything?" I asked. "No." he replied. "See, how could you love who's dead, someone who doesn't have a heart?" I asked.

"Lilliana, you're very much alive to me. I love you, more than any hearts desire." he told me. "You've known me for a week, and you already love me?" I asked. "Lilli, you have no idea." he told me, then he did something I didn't expect; he kissed me. It took every part of me in my right mind not to kill him; I pushed him away. "I'm sorry." I quickly apologized. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "You don't realize how hard it is not to kill you right now, I know you're not human; but your blood seems more tempting than anyone in the school." I said, he looked almost regretful. "I'm sorry." he said, I shook my head. "Danny, tell me what you are." I asked quietly. "I'm a phantom." he said, I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "I went into a ghost portal a year-and-a-half ago, and I got these powers, I can become untangible, invisible, I can fly and other cool stuff; so you're right, I'm not exactly human." he told me, that was definatley up their on the weird scale. "Well, now we have something in common." I said. "What?" he asked. "We're both weird." I said with a laugh, he smiled. I smiled, he stared fangs; I quickly closed my mouth. "No, it's okay." he said, I frowned.

"You know I didn't want this." I told him, he looked at me. "It's not fair, I didn't ask to killed!" I exclaimed, I don't know why but I just suddenly felt pissed. Danny started to say something but I cut him off. "I didn't want to become a monster!" I yelled, he stepped back. "Lilli, do you want to talk about it?" he asked, I realized I was crying. I didn't like when people looked at me because I was different and they knew.

"My mom died when I was born, and my father died of influenza when I was three. I was shipped off to my half-sister's father, Charlie. He went off to war when I was fourteen, so I moved in with my half-sister, Bella, and her husband and daughter. Charlie never returned. Renesmee was physically seventeen already, and I had a rebellious stage. Soon after Bella and I got into a fight about it. My custody was turned over to Aro and Victoria **(A/N: I know, weird pairing.)** We moved to Italy. They were very kind, when I was fifteen I was walking down an ally to get home faster, this man appeared, raped and beat me almost to death, when my family came looking for me the next morning I had lost so much blood I was barely alive, Carlisle changed me. That night I was transformed, but also dead, that night was Two-hundred years ago in 1809."

I finished my life story, Danny was staring at me. He wiped away a tear I didn't realize was falling. "Lilli, I'm so sorry." he said, I shook my head. "Hey, you shouldn't sorry." I said, we sat in silence for a few minutes. "Thank you." I said, he looked into my eyes, "Why?" he asked. "Because, you listened, you're the first person I talked to about this; no one ever listened to my side, they didn't care." I said, he put a hand on my cheek. "I've never met someone like you, and I'm glad I finally did." he said, I hugged him. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you to." he whispered back. I pulled away and looked at him. I kissed him suddenly; I realized I could never hurt Danny, and I had the will to stop if I got to far tempted. I realized for the first time in my entirity, I loved someone, who loved me just as much. I always felt un-like most girls, but now; I had somewhere I could fit in, someone I could turn to, someplace I belonged. That place was Forks Washington in Danny's arms.

**A/N: I hope you like it, I don't know if it sounds to corny or not. Please leave a review, I can take constructive criticism, and of course favorites. Please tell me if you think I could improve something, and what you thought of my story, this is a different writing style than I usually do so it probably has its weak points. Thank you for taking time to read this. And thanks to my friend in real life Kristin, otherwise known on FF as Crazykgirl9, for inspiration and encouragement. And also to Linette Cullen, she has supported me from the beginning, and become one of those people you'll never meet, but you consider them a friend. **

**~Flower Child~ (my new nick-name)**

**By the way, I was thinking about doing a sequel for this, but I don't know if I should please tell me if I should. **


End file.
